


i'm tired (but not of you)

by straightkids (theyoungestoftwo)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 4k of woolix flirting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oops, Uhm, also a brave drunk, better late than never i assume, felix is a soft drunk, i dont mention their ages but, nct jaemin is also references, none of the other boys have prominent roles, supposed to be published before valentines day, to be safe, woojin is soft for lixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestoftwo/pseuds/straightkids
Summary: Why is spoiling your significant other only acceptable on one day of the year? Felix will do it whenever he wants, thank you very much. Or he would if he had a significant other. That was another reason he hated the holiday; it only reminded him how painfully single he was.





	i'm tired (but not of you)

**Author's Note:**

> you're so smart for clicking on a woolix fic, i like you
> 
> my baby doll chris gave me the prompt for this so a big thank you to chris!
> 
> i hope this is good and that none of the characters are ooc, i tried my best but honestly i have no idea how i feel about it. we'll see i guess.

February 14th was a day Felix hated with his entire being. He figured he always had; it never made any sense to him. It was a man-made, Hallmark holiday that gave unrealistic expectations for relationships. Why is spoiling your significant other only acceptable on one day of the year? Felix will do it whenever he wants, thank you very much. Or he would if he had a significant other. That was another reason he hated the holiday; it only reminded him how painfully single he was. 

This was why he really didn’t want to be at this Valentine’s Day themed party. The pink paper hearts hanging from the ceiling and the red colored drinks were making him annoyed. The confetti on the floor didn’t make him feel any better. 

Felix sipped his drink, rolling his eyes as he watched his strangers dance their lives away on the makeshift dance floor that made up Chan’s empty living room. The music had turned cheesy hours ago and Felix was tired of it. To be fair, he was tired in general, but Seungmin made him come to the party. That same Seungmin that was currently being chatted up by some pretty boy Felix vaguely remembered to be named Jaemin. He thinks. He didn’t really care. He just wanted to go home. 

The rest of his friends were scattered about. Chan and Minho were dancing on the floor (if you wanted to call what they were doing ‘dancing’.) Hyunjin and Changbin were giggling in each other’s ear and Jisung and Jeongin were on the stairs. The friend group wasn’t finished, Woojin wasn’t there yet, and Felix felt pouty. It might be that he was alone, or that the spiked punch was much too string for his taste. Maybe it was the fact that he was alone in a building full of couples or flirting single. Or maybe it was that Woojin wasn’t there. 

His crush on their older friend wasn’t secret; everyone knew. Everyone, except Woojin. The man was the most oblivious person Felix ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was beautiful; his mind was endless, his face was flawless, his personality was so multifaceted. Felix was basically in love with the boy. He was kind of glad Woojin wasn’t here because there was a lot of alcohol in his stomach that would make him do very dumb things. Like, for example, he would probably confess to Woojin. Felix panicked at the very thought of that. 

Like Woojin had a great personality, no doubt about it, but Felix… Felix couldn’t even compare to him. And frankly, he didn’t really want to. No one could compare, not even this house packed full of stoned, drunk teenagers. College really was an experience. Speaking of college, the entire campus couldn’t compare to Woojin. Woojin was an angel on earth; Woojin was incomparable. 

Felix glanced over to the door when he felt a draft. An angel walked in the door, frost in dark hair and a frost-nipped nose, cheeks flushed from the cold. Woojin made it, and his simplistic outfit made him look even better. Felix swore he never saw ripped jeans and a cardigan look as good on a man before. He looked vaguely like he was matching the theme, red converse and red t-shirt standing out against the rest of his black clothes. Felix choked on his drink when he saw Woojin make eye contact with him. He was spluttering and coughing into his hand, cursing his very existence. Woojin cracked a smile and wandered over to the younger boy. 

“How’s my little one? You look lonely.” There was a cold palm placed on his cheek and Felix used all of his willpower to not turn his head and kiss Woojin’s palm. He was screwed. 

“I’m fine, hyung. Everyone is just with their partners,” Felix smiled, all teeth and gums. Woojin smiled back, eyes turning to lines. 

“I’m going to go get a drink and I’ll be right back, okay?” Felix nodded, eyes following Woojin as he walked away. He figured he couldn’t have been more obvious so he downed his drink in one sip and grimaced, tasting all the alcohol that settled at the bottom of the cup. He was going to be wasted, he was sure of it. He couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. Woojin started making his way back to the little corner Felix was stuck in, and Felix saw a glow behind him like Woojin really was an angel. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. Felix wanted to kiss him. 

“Here you go, little one,” Woojin smiled again, all soft edges and love. There was a drink offered to Felix and he took it, holding it with both hands like it was precious. To Felix, it was. His angel gave it to him, what else was he supposed to do? Drink it? Unlikely. 

“Thank you, hyung.”

“Has Minho been grinding on Chan this entire time?” Woojin asked, amusement coating all of his words. Felix giggled and nodded. 

“Yeah, they’ve been pretty consistent on showing the world they are sexually active.”

“Disgusting.”

“Agreed.” Felix nodded, sighing when I Love You by EXID played for the seventh time that night. It was a good song, probably one of his favorites. But he was so tired of hearing it tonight. He was tired of hearing love songs. When he was going home (and when he was sober) he was going to listen to the angriest songs he could find. He was so tired of love songs. He was tired. 

“Wanna dance?” Woojin asked, a small smile on his face. He still looked angelic, even if the pink cheeks were now red from the alcohol he consumed. Felix was positive that made him beautiful. Felix was whipped, and now openly staring, jaw slightly open from how beautiful the older man looked. He was reminded at how outrageously attractive Woojin was, with his high cheekbones, plump lips, and shining eyes. And furrowed eyebrows. Wait. What? “Little one?”

“Huh? O-oh, sure, let me just finish my drink really quick?” Woojin smiled and nodded and Felix chugged his drink like it was made of water. He felt the burn in his throat travel down to his stomach and he hopped to his feet, swaying a bit when the world shifted. 

“You okay?” Woojin worried, hands holding onto Felix’s waist to keep him upright. Felix could feel the heat from his palms through his clothes and he almost cried at how gently Woojin held him. It was like he was precious to him, something irreplaceable. It just made Felix want to smooch even more. 

“Yeah, I’m good, let’s go get our boogie on,” he smiled and turned, holding Woojin’s hands to his waist, wanting to keep the contact for as long as possible. Woojin chuckled behind him, a nice melodic tone. Felix loved his laugh. Well, he was probably biased since he loved everything about Woojin, but his laugh was definitely at the top of the list, top three for sure. His eyes and their size difference were difficult to beat. 

“Cute.” Felix flushed at the compliment, biting his lower lip to hide his smile. He settled in by Changbin and Hyunjin and turned back around, being greeted by a beaming Woojin. He smiled in return and ducked his head down a little. Woojin’s hands never left his waist, and even though I Love You was still playing, the two of them just swayed. Felix’s arms came up to wrap around Woojin’s neck and he smiled again, the alcohol coursing through his veins making him feel giddy and brave. 

“I missed you, hyung,” he spoke, words slightly slurring due to how intoxicated he was. Woojin chuckled at him again and Felix pouted. He shook his head, stumbling a little when the room spinned. He groaned and put a hand on his stomach when he felt queasy. 

“Woah, steady little one. How much have you had to drink?” Woojin worried, thumbs rubbing circles into Felix’s waist. The younger boy preened at the affection. Woojin just smiled and pulled the boy closer; Felix could smell Woojin’s cologne and he never wanted to move. He didn’t feel nauseous anymore, but he was slowly getting sleepy. Woojin was a giant teddy bear, warm and soft and comforting and Felix wanted to cuddle him and just sleep. 

“Sleepy,” Felix spoke, but his words were quiet because he was warm and tired and Woojin was comfortable and he wanted to go to sleep.

“Jesus, okay. Maybe I should take you home,” Woojin spoke but Felix just whined. He pouted and held Woojin tired. He didn’t want to go home! He wanted to stay here and to love Woojin as much as he could before he became sober and regretted his actions. 

“No hyung~ I don’t wanna leave you,” he complained, hiding his face in Woojin’s cardigan. Woojin laughed a little and moved, making Felix whine more. “Hyung, please.” 

“I’m not leaving you, little one, but you need to go home so you can sleep.” Felix pouted, and he felt his eyes sting with tears. He didn’t want to leave Woojin. He wanted to stay with Woojin and fall asleep with him. He wanted to cuddle him, and maybe even smooch him a little. He didn’t want to go home. “Hey, why are you crying?”

“I d-don’t want to go home. I wanna cuddle,” Felix pouted, sniffling pitifully. Why couldn’t Woojin just understand him? Woojin smiled and wiped his tears, keeping his palms on Felix’s cheeks. 

“I can stay and cuddle you if you want, you just had to ask.” Felix looked in Woojin’s eyes, hiccuping. He felt his knees weaken at how soft Woojin was looking at him, and on impulse he leaned up and kissed Woojin. He felt Woojin freeze and almost pulled back to run away and cry because what the fuck did he just do? but Woojin pulled him closer and kissed him back. It was innocent, a simple press of lips, but it’s all Felix wanted and more. Woojin was all he wanted. Woojin pulled back, a small smile growing on his face. Felix blushed and hiccuped again. 

Woojin grabbed his hand and lead him over to Chan, thanking the boy for allowing them to come over and walking, dragging a stumbling, giggling Felix behind him. They stopped by the door to put on their shoes and jackets, slipping gloves on their fingers to protect them from the cold. Felix was swaying a little and he wasn’t quite sure if it was the fact that he was intoxicated at the fact that he just kissed Woojin and Woojin kissed him back. 

Woojin called a cab and the two of them stood on the curb waiting for it. Felix leaned into Woojin again, head coming to rest on Woojin’s shoulder. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. 

“Do you wanna go back to your dorm?” Woojin asked, voice much softer now that they weren’t in a house that was practically vibrating with how loud the music was. Felix shook his head and whined, shifting so he was chest to chest with Woojin. Woojin’s other arm wrapped around him. 

“Wanna cuddle, hyung.” Woojin just laughed at him, loud and confident. The sound made Felix’s heart race. It was beautiful, but Felix didn’t expect anything different. Everything about Woojin was beautiful. Felix was a little jealous. He wanted to be as beautiful as Woojin, maybe then he could actually pursue the older man. 

“I wasn’t going to leave you, little one. But I think it would be easier to cuddle at my apartment. Would that be okay, love?” Felix nodded, not acknowledging how the new pet name made his chest warm. Woojin leaned down, chin resting on Felix’s head as they waited for the cab. Wind blew gently and Felix shivered, feeling the icy air pierce through his clothes. Woojin just pulled him closer. Woojin’s large jacket wrapped over Felix who just shuffled closer to feel the warmth better. “It’ll be warm soon, little one. I got you.” 

Felix smiled at the words, feeling his eyes slip closed at how comfortable he was. Woojin made him feel soft and warm; he felt safe. Felix loved Woojin, and it sucked that he would never have the guts to tell him those words. Unless he told him right now. He could pass it off as him being drunk, right? Even if he felt more sleep drunk than intoxicated, it was possible. 

“Hyung?”

“Yes, love?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Woojin said it so casually that Felix pouted. He didn’t understand. Felix loved him, was in love with him. Felix would die for him, fight for him, live for him. Felix would do anything for Woojin. So he tried again. 

“No, hyung you don’t get it. I love you.” He felt Woojin chuckle and he pulled away from the hug, a pout on his face. Woojin was mean to laugh at his feelings like that. 

“No, baby, I’m sorry,” Woojin tried to reach out for Felix but the younger dodged his grip, falling down on his ass when he lost his balance. His pout only deepened and tears started to pool in his eyes. His ass hurt and he was embarrassed and sad and he wanted to go home. Woojin squatted in front of him, a soft smile on his face that only nade Felix look away from him. “Baby, look at me, please.”

And at this very moment in time Felix was pissed that he was so soft for Woojin when he usually wasn’t. But he was embarrassed; he was embarrassed he fell and he was embarrassed that he confessed. He was mad he was so whipped, and yet, just like he was asked, he made eye contact with Woojin, blinking and letting a few hot tears roll down his cheeks. Woojin immediately leaned forward to brush them away. 

“My little crybaby, what am I going to do with you?” Felix sniffed and looked down. “Baby, I love you too. I do. I just think it’s cute that you thought I didn’t notice.” Felix looked up at Woojin who just smiled at him. “You aren’t exactly subtle.”

Felix just whined and closed his eyes. “This is so embarrassing.”

“You’re cute baby,” Woojin laughed, holding a hand out just as soon as the cab rolled up. Felix stood, holding Woojin’s hand. “Let’s go cuddle, yeah?” Felix nodded, stepping into the cab after Woojin did. Woojin pulled him close, pressing a quick, soft kiss on his head. Felix smiled and snuggled closer, immediately feeling sleepy again at how warm he felt. He decided to succumb to the constant voice in his head and fell asleep on Woojin’s shoulder. 

He woke up when Woojin shook him gently. He drowsily clung closer to Woojin, wanting to keep his warmth close to him. Woojin laughed quietly.

“Baby, we have to go inside now,” Woojin whispered, pressing tiny kisses on his head. Felix grumbled but got out of the taxi, saying a quick thank you to the driver as Woojin held onto his waist. He followed the older man into the building, mainly because the possessive arm on his waist wouldn’t let him do anything different. Once they stepped into the elevator, Felix immediately moved in front of Woojin, face finding a home in his chest as he grumbled quietly. 

“You’re such a baby,” Woojin chuckled, long fingers running down Felix’s back. Felix just hummed, snuggling closer. 

“Your baby.” 

“Yeah, my baby,” Woojin’s voice was soft and warm and felt like velvet. Felix broke into a smile, giggling when Woojin tickled his sides quickly. The elevator pulled to a stop and Felix whined again. Woojin just chuckled, tapping the back of Felix’s thighs. 

“Jump, little one.” Felix did as he told, and Woojin locked his arms beneath Felix’s legs, holding him close and carrying him to his door. Felix just snuggled. This entire evening felt like a dream, there was no way he was actually in Woojin’s arms. There was no way they kissed, there was no way they danced together, there was no way Woojin felt the same as him. This was a dream. Felix must have still been asleep. Yeah, that was it. He was asleep. 

The door to the apartment was opened with a quiet click and shut within seconds, Felix slowly being set on the floor so Woojin could take off his jacket. 

“Hyung~”

“You can’t cuddle in your coat and gloves, baby. You’ll overheat,” Woojin’s voice covered Felix like a blanket, making his skin feel warm and bones feel heavy. Everything about Woojin made Felix feel comfortable and safe, and while it was a blessing ninety seven percent of the time, it was a nuisance right now since they were not cuddling and Felix was half asleep in the foyer of Woojin’s apartment. Soon enough there was a large palm on his hip, just like before and he was directed to a bedroom, all cozy and warm. It was dark outside, moon high in the sky, and the only source of light in the room was a small text lamp. It didn’t do much to light up the emptiness so Felix couldn’t make out much of the details in the room, but there was a bunny shaped shadow on the bed, and if Felix remembered correctly, that would have been the same bunny he gave Woojin on his birthday. 

“You kept Romeo?” 

“Of course I did. You game him to me. He’s my cuddle buddy,” Woojin laughed quietly and Felix looked up to see a faint pink blush on his cheeks, cheek bones illuminated by the yellow hue of the light. Felix just blushed. “I guess he’ll just have to sleep alone tonight.” 

“We can put him in the middle, we can’t have him being lonely,” Felix smiled, settling on the bed. Woojin just smiled and shook his head. 

“I don’t know about you, but I didn’t plan for there to be much space between us, baby,” there was a lilt to Woojin’s voice that made Felix look away from him, far too embarrassed to respond. A T-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts were placed beside him on the bed, and he grabbed them. 

“Go change, baby. I’ll be right here when you get back.” And even if Felix was more sleep drunk than intoxicated, even if he was more drowsy than anything, those words made his chest bubble with giggles and he felt himself stumbling over his feet as he made his way to the bathroom. He slipped out of his clothes and into Woojin’s, remarking at how big they were on him. The bottom hem on the T-shirt brushed the middle of his thighs. The shirts were significantly too even stay on his body. He felt little, small. He felt protected, and it was ridiculous because now it was just shirt. Woojin wasn’t even near him, but yet Felix felt his anxiety drop. He held the shorts in his hand, basically skipping his way back to the bedroom. 

One he got to the room he saw Woojin plugging up his phone to charge, wearing similar attire to Felix, black shorts accentuating his muscular thighs and white T-shirt showing off his arms and collarbones. Felix choked on his spit and Woojin looked over at him, a small smirk playing on his face. 

“That excited to see me, baby?” Woojin asked, laying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. He looked so casual, so relaxed and effortlessly attractive. He looked, dare Felix say it, really hot. Like boyfriend material.

“How do you look so handsome in pyjamas? Is there like black magic involved?” Felix asked, genuinely curious at how Woojin, barefaced and in clothes that really aren’t that flattering for anyone looked like a Greek god. Woojin’s smirk widened and he raised an eyebrow at Felix who just flushed. 

“Oh? Am I _really_ that attractive? Tell me more about how attractive I am,” Woojin sat up, resting his weight on his palms. Felix groaned in embarrassment, the blush making his cheeks turn cherry red. He muttered a ‘shut up’, no bite behind his words, a sunny smile forming on his face. He quickly placing the shorts on the desk, wringing his hands together in front of him. 

 

“The shorts didn’t fit,” Felix muttered, blush still high on his cheeks. Woojin raised an eyebrow. “Do I uh, do I need to put my jeans back on?” 

“Would sleeping in your boxers make you uncomfortable?” Felix shook his head, small fingers gripping the hem of the shirt he was wearing. 

“No, but wouldn’t you? I mean I-“ Woojin just smiled and pulled up the blanket. 

“I won’t.” Felix smiled and nodded, shifting his weight between his feet. He wasn’t uncomfortable, in fact, he was ecstatic to be able to cuddle Woojin. Over the moon. But, he was still a little scared. He was worried that this was a one time thing and every single thing that has happened tonight would be a fantasy in the morning. He was broken out of his stupor when Woojin cleared his throat. 

“Baby, come here,” Woojin beckoned Felix over, and like Felix always did, he obeyed Woojin’s directions and sat on the edge of the bed, squeaking out of surprise when Woojin pulled him down and cuddled him close. Woojin’s strong chest met Felix’s back, and immediately, a flush took over his face. He hid his face in his hands, squirming when Woojin’s fingers tickled his side. 

“Hyung!”

“What? It was the perfect opportunity,” Woojin chuckled and Felix turned in his arms to pout at him. The lamp in the room was still on, casting a golden glow across the room. Felix’s plan to sulk went out the window when he saw how gently Woojin was staring at him. There was something in his eyes that made Felix feel vulnerable. A good vulnerable, though. One that made him feel open and see-through, but he could see that Woojin was reading him, studying him, accepting him. It’s not like Felix wasn’t expecting Woojin to accept him; Woojin was the kindest person he knew. However, expecting it and experiencing it were too different things. 

The room was mostly silent, their breathing creating a soft ambiance. Woojin’s fingers brushed the left side of Felix’s face, trailing over his cheekbone and pushing a few tufts of hair behind his ear. Felix smiled gently at Woojin, eyes soft and cheeks pink. Woojin didn’t say anything, moving his hand to Felix’s back and pulling him closer. Felix snuggled into the warmth of Woojin’s side, face pressed against his chest. Woojin’s fingers trailed up and down his sides, digging into his ribs every once in a while to make him squeal. Felix huffed and pouted again, eyes turning big. Woojin gasped quietly, fingers stopping their movements as he started at the younger boy. His mouth opened and shut repeatedly, almost like he was a fish out of water. 

“Don’t- stop looking at me like that,” Woojin stuttered through his words, cheeks burning and a small embarrassed smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. Felix just giggled. 

“But why hyung?~” Felix got closer to Woojin, basically laying on top of him, chin on his sternum. Woojin avoided eye contact, cheeks turning red. “Look at me. Please?” Woojin’s eyes flickered to his and Felix pouted again, the younger breaking off into a smile, softly laughing as Woojin quickly looked away from him again. 

“You- I- Jesus Christ.” Woojin shoved Felix a little in retaliation, shaking the younger a little. Felix just giggled. “You can’t look that cute, that’s just mean.” 

“What do you mean, hyung?” Felix tilted his head as he asked the question, hiding a smile when Woojin huffed.

“What do I mean? You just, your eyes are so big! And your smile is like pure sunshine and then you have the freckles that make you look like a fricking angel and- why are you laughing?” Woojin ended his rant when Felix rolled off him, entire body shaking with his giggles. “You tricked me didn’t you!”

“You’re so precious, I’m going to have to keep you forever,” Felix looked at Woojin through his lashes, laughter getting stuck in his throat when he saw how tenderly Woojin was looking at him. Fingers brushed his cheekbone again, and Felix reflexively leaned into the warmth of Woojin’s palm. 

“You make it sound like I wasn’t planning on staying forever.”

“This isn’t a dream, right? I won’t wake up tomorrow morning all alone like I usually do?”

“Do you dream about me often, baby?” Woojin raised an eyebrow and Felix gulped, turning around so his back was facing Woojin. He heard Woojin chuckled lightly, felt the bed shift as the older man got up to turn off the light. He felt Woojin settle in behind him again, let himself be pulled back into Woojin’s chest again. He smiled, eyes slipping closed as he placed his hands over Woojin’s on his stomach. The room was silent again before Woojin spoke up. 

“I dream about you too.”

Felix was so thankful the lights were off so his blush couldn’t be seen.


End file.
